


[Art] A New Blood's Choice

by Kaister



Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gift Art, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: After five years of learning the customs and protocol of the Wizarding World, Mother Magic acknowledged her as a New Blood.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564933
Kudos: 20





	[Art] A New Blood's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A New Blood Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544549) by elloryia. 




End file.
